The Girl in the Crossfire
by Silencebeyondthestars
Summary: When Molly starts in a new school she is swept off her feet by the school's most popular boy- Jim Moriarty. When she learns his true nature Molly is told to ask help from a strange boy called Sherlock Holmes. He promises to help her but only if she continues seeing Jim so she can feed information about him to Sherlcok so that he can get Jim kicked out of school and out of her life.
1. Hard Evidence

**A/N:**

-Decided to write some Sherlolly teenlock!

* * *

"Have a good day darling" June Hooper said cheerily to her daughter who sat next to her in the parked car and leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek

"You too mum." She replied and stepped out of the car.

Molly felt bad because out of embarrassment she had asked her mum to leave her a few blocks away from the St. Xavier's front gate because she didn't want her new friends seeing their family's blue thirteen year old Ford escort which had started to rust at some parts.

Molly had started her final year of sixth form at this school three months ago. Her father had gotten a better job in the city so the family had to move from their previous home which was in Surrey. Despite living her entire life there she didn't particularly have close friends there so she didn't mind moving to London. Although she had been nervous about her new school, the prestigious St. Xavier, the teenager had found it quite easy to settle in. She had always been shy and introverted but after meeting Jim, her current boyfriend, he had soon dragged her to be a part of his friend group.

She walked briskly and reached the school a minute later where the normal morning rush hour was on. Her eyes darted across the yard in search of her friends in the sea of pupils. She saw them sitting at one of the tables and made her way towards them.

On her way many students she had never even talked to now greeted her and called he by her name. Looked like Jim had made it his goal to have Molly settle in fast. She smiled at how well liked he was among the other pupil.

The bell rang and the mass of teenagers hurried inside the school like a heard of sheep into the farmhouse when their owner called and the school yard became empty and dead silent.

A moment later a black cab pulled over at the street right in front of the school.

A tall, lean looking teenage boy with black curly hair, got out. He lifted his backpack carelessly over his right shoulder, straightened his uniform and made his way towards the building with no hurry at all.

A half an hour later Molly was making her way towards the field near the school and in distance she saw figures stretching their arms against the rising sun. Molly enjoyed the sensation of the crispy autumn air tickling her face as she quickened the pace to join her fellow class mates with a frown on her face. The weather might have been lovely but it didn't help the fact she loathed the school's gym lessons.

Suddenly she heard someone running towards her from behind and before she knew it Molly's legs weren't in contact with the ground anymore and she found her face meet it instead.

"Maybe you should learn how to walk Hooper!"

Irene Adler. Also known as Jim's ex-girlfriend.

Used to being the class nerd, the one who was never hit on by boys, Molly hadn't believed her luck when the most popular boy in the school had asked her to be her date for the ball at the start of the school year. Too bad that he had a crazy jealous ex- girlfriend who bore a grudge towards her because when Molly had arrived, Jim hadn't even battered an eyelash towards his ex. Now Irene liked nothing better than to make Molly's life miserable.

But Molly didn't care.

Jim was very sweet and kind who always showed such an care and devotion towards her. So what if he was a bit shallow. He'd grow out of it by being with her. Molly was certain of it.

Luckily the others in her class knew Irene was a psycho so they always defended Molly.

Molly quickly lifted herself up and began running towards the others as their coach had arrived.

* * *

"So have you decided what you are going to be doing for the chemistry assignment?" Molly asked when she was eating lunch with her new friends. Chemistry was her favorite subject next to biology since she wanted to be a pathologist one of them said anything and just looked at her annoyed.

Jim was the head of a gang she was now sitting with. The gang included his best friend Sebastian, two Goth twin girls, who Molly never could tell apart and two other boys called Callaghan and Gilliam.

None of them said anything to her question and just looked annoyed.

Molly wished Jim would soon join them since she had a growing feeling none of his friends liked it at all that Jim was dating her.

"Hello my butterfly! How has your day been so far?" Came a boy's voice behind them and Molly blushed at the pet name. Jim set his tray right next to her and sat down listening to her going on how excited she had been when she'd seen the labs since they were nothing compared to her old school.

She was in the middle of telling him about the microscopes when Molly suddenly felt his lips on her as he caught her in a passionate embrace. The rest of the group groaned loudly.

"Shut up !" Jim barked and Molly winced surprised at the sudden change in his tone.

His voice was soft again as he turned back towards Molly. "I hope we would have more classes together since I miss you so terribly in every class."

She smiled at him as they continued eating their lunch. To her chargin felt herself slightly detached from the conversation since it centered around the school's rugby team, in which the boys, except, Jim were part of.

Twenty minutes later Molly left the cafeteria and was now walking through the main lobby when she stopped at the side of the main staircase to check her schedule on where she was suppose to be next. Molly still took extra time for herself when finding her way to her classes since she still got lost rather easily at the place.

That was when she heard two figures hiding in the dark space under the staircases. She recognized the other voice as Jim's and was shaken by his words that were focused towards a blond call Molly recognized as Mary Morstan.

"He's a fucking wanker, Mary!"

Molly couldn't believe her ears. Was that really the same boy who had just spoken to her so kindly only few minutes ago at lunch?

Then Molly saw Jim grabbing Mary from her elbow as she tried to walk away

"Let go of me Jim!" She yanked her arm free

"I know you're only messing around with the Watson bloke to make Sebastian jealous!"

"We had a little summer fling that ended a month ago. It's none of your or Sebastian's business who I'm with."

"You slept together. It wasn't just a fling to him. Oh I see how it is. I bet he wasn't even the only one you had a "fling" with this summer. I bet you go whoring around the whole school-"

His words were cut off when the blond girl slapped him hard.

"You're a fucking psycho. You know that right? Just leave me alone."

"If you're not breaking up with Watson then I'll-"

"How many times do I have to say it so your dumb little brains get it? I don't want to have nothing to do with Sebastian! I already told him that and now I'm telling it to you!" She whispered angry through her teeth.

"Okay I didn't want to do this but you're giving me no other choice. " At this Jim dug a mobile out of his backpack, dialed it for a bit and turned it to Mary so she could see.

Molly had no idea what it was he was showing but knew it was bad based on the girl's reaction Molly still could see.

"I've had this lovely thing in here keep me company for this month while you've been screwing that loser but I think I'm ready to share it now. I mean the whole school already thinks you're a slut and now they're gonna have some proof."

Mary was properly terrified now

In the low lighting she could see the video clearly. It was from last June when she and Sebastian had gotten drunk at her home when her parents had gone away for the weekend. They'd had a 'brilliant' idea to go skinny dipping in their swimming pool and Sebastian had filmed Mary when she'd teasingly taken her clothes off in front of him.

Mary didn't remember anything about that night. Later she suspected Sebastian had drugged her and that was when she had broke it off with him.

"You wouldn't." She said, her voice shaking.

"Oh yeah I would. If you don't break up with him and get back with Seb I'll share this video with the entire school. All the teacher and your parents will see you as really are. You have two days to think about it."

Jim left to join the other students as the class was about to start, luckily not noticing Molly who had taken cover behind the plastic tree.

Molly was stunned. And scared. If he was capable to do that to his best friend's ex girlfriend what would he do to her?

Molly looked at the girl, who she had history and geography together, and did the only thing she knew - she approached the sobbing girl.

"Mary… I heard it all. Is there something –"

"Just leave me alone Molly."

When Molly made an attempt to get closer to her she winced.

"Please. I mean it. There's nothing you can do " Mary said and rushed towards the toilets.

Molly heard the bell ringing as she turned around and walked up the stairs as her math class was beginning at the moment. She had to think something she could do to help the poor girl. And to think how she herself could break things off with Jim without turning his wrath upon her as well.

Mary meanwhile stayed in the toilets for entire of the class. After a while the tears suddenly stopped and she raised her from her hands with a hopeful smile on her lips. Maybe there was a way out of the mess after all.

* * *

"Molly!" came a voice behind him in the hallway. She turned around and saw it belong to Mike Stanford.

Mike was Molly's partner in biology and one of the most cleverest lads in the school. He was a bit round from the waist and spectacles adorned his speckled nose. He was an intellect who breathed for math and science but sadly his lovable personality wasn't enough to make others, especially girls, appreciate him much.

"Oh sorry Mike. Didn't see you there"

"Molly you don't look alright. Is something the matter?"

"Ermm.."

Molly knew she could trust Mike and that he wouldn't prattle her secrets to others

"It's Jim."

"Oh." Mike said and awkwardly tugged his classes closer to his face

Now Molly finally understood the look everyone gave her when she mentioned Jim's name. It was fear. She had thought until now that everyone liked her boyfriend which was why they obeyed him in things like wishing Molly good morning every day and being nice to her. _"I've been such a fool!__"_ She thought.

"He's blackmailing Mary to broke up with a boy called John Watson and get back together with Sebastian against her will." Molly spluttered wanting to share her burden with someone.

Mike wasn't surprised at how low Jim was willing to go. He had been in the same class with him and Sebastian since fourth grade and had seen how fiercely Jim protected his best friend. Now he was relieved Molly had seen sense as well.

"Why didn't you tell me he was like that?" The girl in front of him looked at him sadly.

"I'm so sorry Molly but you have to understand that if I would've warned you about Jim, he would have made my life hell. And remember how in your first day he lured you to hang out with only him and his crew. He's a horrible person I'm sorry you got stuck with him."

"This is just perfect. The first boy who shows attention to me turns out to be a psychopath." She laughed little hysterically but calmed down to continue. "But I have to help Mary. I can't stand anyone being treated like that."

"What about yourself? You have to get away from him too."

"I really don't know how I'm able to do those both."

"I think I know how you and Mary can get out of this situation" Mike said thoughtfully

"You do? If so then I'm more than happy to hear it because to me it sounds impossible."

"I know someone in this school. If he can't help you then I don't who can."

"What do you mean? I can't go to the principal. Mary would be distraught if any adult would find out about the video"

Mike was discreet enough not to ask about what she had meant about the video but instead said;

"No, I'm not talking about the principal but a certain student. He's used to solve these kinds of problems and I'm one hundred percent positive he'd keep your secret. He hates Jim more than any other student."

"How haven't I heard of him?"

"The same way you didn't hear about Jim Moriarty being a monster. Because Jim didn't want you to."

Molly and Mike jumped as one of the classroom doors opened and Mrs. Jones' head popped out. "There you are Hooper! Get inside this classroom immediately if you don't want to bring a note to home about your behavior of arriving late to class. "

Molly turned to Mike "Sorry I got to go. I'll think about it but looks like I don't have a choice. "

Right before she was going to step inside the room Molly turned back and shouted at Mike who was now walking away.

"What's his name?"

Mike turned around with a smile

"Sherlock Holmes"


	2. The Assignment

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for reading, following and reviewing!

**BTW: Every chapter's name is a title of a novel in which someone is undercover**

* * *

"The logarithm of a positive real number x with respect to base b, a positive real number not equal to 1—" Mrs Jones' monotone voice echoed in the class room

_Sherlock Holmes. What a weird name. Honestly who gives a child such a ridiculous name. _

"-is the exponent by which b must be raised to yield x."

"_Although my second middle name is Beryl so maybe I shouldn't judge others.__"_

" In other words, the logarithm of x to base b is the solution y to the equation"

Thirty minutes later Mrs. Jones ended her lecture. Molly had no idea what the woman had said as she'd spent most of the time trying to connect a face to the name. She had to admit that she had no idea who this Sherlock Holmes was, what he looked like or if he was the same age as she or younger or perhaps older.

When Mrs. Jones told the class to start solving the logarithm problems in chapter seven she herself sat behind her desk, head close to a Cosmopolitan magazine on the desk secretly trying to read it without the students seeing.

Now was the perfect time and Molly dug her mobile out of her pocket. She logged on to facebook and typed the name Sherlock Holmes into the search bar. She was sure there wouldn't be many people by that name and it was easy to eliminate those out who were older than a high scholar. To her disappointment not a single person went by that name.

Molly then thought it wise to Google the name as well. Only one result popped up.

'Science of deduction'_. What the bloody hell is that?_

She clicked on the link and frowned as the page finally loaded

'243 types of tobacco ash' _ Surely no teenager would write about something like this. This can't be the same Sherlock Holmes_

Disappointed she put her mobile back to her pocket

Molly quickly glanced at her teacher who was still reading and then leaned to her right

"Hey Sally" She whispered

A girl with black curly hair turned towards him.

"I was wondering. Do you know a boy called Sherlock Holmes who goes to this school?"

As the mention of the name her face fell.

"Unfortunately"

"Why?"

"You haven't met him yet? Congratulations. He's a total freak."

Molly trusted Mike more than Sally but she still wondered what the other girl had said about the boy. If Molly would ask his help would it save her from Jim or only manage to get the attention of another lunatic on herself as well.

* * *

English was Molly's last class of the day and she hated it. Not because of the subject but it happened to be the only class that she had no friends in _("Jim's friends to be honest")_ and also Irene attended.

The black haired girl always deliberately sat in front of Molly's desk and turned around several times towards her whispering hurtful comments. She had confessed this to Jim but he always just told her to not mind Irene since she was just jealous.

Easier to said than done. She thought after the other girl had referred to her sweater as a dish rag. Molly wasn't surprised since she did this every Friday when it was the day the students were allowed to wear their normal clothes instead of their school uniforms.

When the other's were busy with their assignments and Mr. Fielding wasn't looking Molly took her mobile out and sent a text to Mike

_Are you sure about this Holmes? He's a good guy?–MH_

Molly hoped that Mike was able to answer soon. St. Xavier had a strict policy about mobile use in classes and it was possible Mike couldn't answer her.

Luckily her mobile buzzed in her hand almost immediately.

_He's one of the best people I know- MS_

_So you trust him? -MH_

_Absolutely I trust him – MS_

_He's not some crazy lunatic then? -MH_

_I absolutely trust him –MS_

Before Molly had the chance to ask him what he meant she heard Irene's voice

"Mr. Fielding! Ms. Hooper has her phone out."

_Bloody Irene_

"Ms. Hooper put the phone away or I'll confiscate it."

Irene's face twicthed displeased that Molly had survived only with a warning

Before the girl, who always wore dark red lipstick, was about to complain someone knocked on the class room door and a boy, with short brown hair that was spiked up with gel above his forehead, entered.

"Mr. Fielding, I have a note from the principal" The boy said

"Alright thank you Lestrade."

"Ms. Hooper looks like your behavior hasn't been the most commendable in other courses as well. The principal has ordered you to detention for cheating on your French test yesterday."

"What? But I didn't-"

"No use to make up excuses. And If I hear one more time your phone going off I will not only confiscate it but I will give you detention for tomorrow as well."

Molly heard Irene snickering and she very nearly did something unadvisable. Instead Molly let her head fall to her palms, she had prompted on her desk.

* * *

After the class ended her detention was starting only fifteen minutes later so she decided to visit the bathroom and sent a text to her dad to come and pick her up later. She groaned when she realized she would have to explain this to her parents.

When Molly was washing her hands she jumped when the phone in her pocket started ringing. She dried her hands and dug the phone out.

Of course it was Jim.

"H-Hello?" She managed to say.

"Why aren't you in the lobby kitten?" His voice called her softly. "I thought were going for ice cream before I dropped you home?"

"I got detention and I have to go straight from my class to there." Molly replied trying her hardest to keep herself from panicking.

"Detention? How could you get detention?"

"Someone told the principal I cheated on the French test."

"Do you know who it was?" He asked and sounded little menacing.

"No. But don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then, kitten."

"Bye Jim." She said and closed her phone.

Molly hoped Mike would to introduce her to this Sherlock as soon as possible. She also hoped the boy would know what to do and would agree to help her. Although Molly had no idea what another student was able to do she still wished for the best.

After all, she was an optimist by heart.

When Molly exited the toilets she couldn't help thinking how wrong her life had gone in just few hours. Happiness, caused by someone who cared for her, had now changed into fear and anxiety.

* * *

She entered the classroom A137 where the other students who'd also been sentenced to detention today already sat quietly at their desks. In addition to her there were three boys and a girl.

"Mary!" Molly exclaimed surprised when she saw her.

Mary's head popped up at the sound of her name. To Molly she didn't look surprised to see her.

"Why are you here? "She asked the blond girl.

" Had a bit of trouble in my biology class." She said vaguely and turned her head down back towards her hands which she were resting on the desk.

Molly let her eyes wonder to the other students

In the farthest corner she recognized the boy who had come in to Mr. Fielding's class earlier that day. Lestrade, Molly thought his last name was.

Two other two boys she didn't know. The one sitting next to Mary wasn't very tall but was kind looking and had sand colored hair. The other one, brown haired boy was sitting next to Lestrade.

"Sit down Miss." Said a stern voice from behind her.

It was Mr. Cooper their history professor who looked like he would rather be anywhere else than babysitting group of rebellious teenagers at four o'clock on Monday evening.

The sandy haired boy gave her a encouraging small smile as she sat down next to him.

"Well well well. So this is the group that ruined my Monday evening." Mr. Cooper's eyes drilled into observe every student in the room one at a time and Molly felt her skin crawl. "Since you were all so thoughtful I think it's only fair that I pay you the same compliment."

Molly sighed. This was going to be a long evening, although she was glad for this refuge as she would have sat here every night after school if it meant not having to see Jim.

"Let's start with who we have here today." He said and took the name list to his hand

"Anderson, Phillip?"

"Here!" The boy sitting next to Lestrade said and raised his hand.

"Holmes, William?"

"It's Sherlock actually." A deep voice came from the door and Molly's head snapped towards the door that same second.

"Very nice of you to join us Mr. Holmes. If you'd arrived even one second later I would have sent you down to the washrooms to the wash the rugby player's scrum shorts."

So that was him then. The boy Mike had rave about. Looking at him now Molly had a feeling she would've recognized his identity immediately even before Mr. Cooper had called his name. She admitted Jim had done a good job of keeping her from meeting him since she was sure if she had met him before she would now most likely remember that remarkable face.

The boy smirked and winked at Molly when he went pass her to sit in a desk right behind her.

_Damn_. She had wanted to observe him more.

"Hooper, Margaret?"

Molly was busy concentrating on _his_ presence behind so she failed to listen her detention supervisor. It wasn't until the boy next to her nudged her with his elbow. Although she didn't know him it was obvious he somehow knew her.

"Ms. Hooper?" Cooper repeated

"Yes." She said hastily.

"Lestrade, Greg?"

"Here Sir."

"Morstan, Mary?"

"Yes."

"And lastly Watson, John?"

"Here."

Watson. As in the guy Mary was seeing. Molly realized.

The detention started with Mr. Cooper showing them an hour long documentary called "Slugs: Nature's Little Scamps" after which they were required to write an essay about it for another hour.

When the clock hit six in the evening they were free as Mr. Cooper rushed off the room as soon as he could leaving the pupils gathering their belonging.

"I believe you wanted to discuss with me something of great importance?" The mysterious boy came up to her before Molly even had a chance to go to him.

The pieces in Molly's head snapped into their places as she watched all the others exit the room with a promise to wait for them outside.

"You. It was you who got me detention wasn't it?"

"Very good Ms. Hooper. You're not as brainless as I had assumed. Yes it was me because I needed to have a word with you about certain people you associate yourself with."

"I need your help." She replied trying to dismiss the insult.

"I know and I'm going to give it to you."

"You're helping me get rid of Jim?"

Sherlock nodded

"So you know I didn't have no idea about his real personality until today?"

"Yes. I kept an eye on you ever since Moriarty started approaching you on your first day but unfortunately he got to you before any of us could warn you. When it came apparent you were not harmed or had no idea about him I didn't think it was necessary to bring you into this."

"You still should have told me he is crazy! I had the right to know!" Molly's voice was coming louder as the anger was rising in her

"Would you have honestly believed me? Some stranger? Did you even suspect him before you saw him and Mary under the stairs today?"

"No." She admitted.

How a few compliments from a boy had caused her to be so blind was beyond her.

"You see. And how would I have known you would've cared. Not everyone minds if their boyfriend happens to be a bit psycho."

"I care!" She huffed.

This boy was really starting to annoy her. Normally she was always polite and self conscious with people she'd just met but he was too infuriating for her to act nicely.

"Obviously. You know you're too gullible for you own good?"

"Well excuse me for not believing the worst about every people." She murmured angrily.

"And that just proves your foolishness even more."

Molly growled. "Then why are you helping me If you think I'm so stupid? Why care about me at all in fact?"

" I believe your going to be very useful for me."

Molly blinked.

"And how is that?"

"Simple. You keep doing what ever it is you do with him…"

"No way!" Molly interrupted shaking her head. "There's no way I'm going to date him anymore."

"You have to. Having witness how great his _affection_ – " The boy's face snarled as he said the word "- is to you he will not let you go."

Molly thought how Jim had reacted even when it was about his friends girlfriend. She shuddered at the thought what he would do to her in that situation.

"But will you help me to get away from him?" She asked under her breath and raised her sad eyes towards him.

"Yes I promise." Sherlock's voice had almost gone soft too. "But you can't dump him just like that. He will get suspicious. If you keep seeing him you can provide me useful knowledge about him and that will help."

"Help you in what?"

"Expelling him from school. And before you say anything I need to tell you something about him."

Molly's throat tightened.

"He is capable of much more than just blackmailing and he's smart and it's hard to get him caught. His parents happen to be extremely influential and are friends with the patrons of this school."

"But can't we get students to complain about him?"

"We wouldn't be able to do that since most of the kids here are afraid of him. The worst part is that he's not alone. He has a whole network working for him and it's not only students but also members of the faculty."

Molly was having a hard time grasping all this information. She almost laughed out loud. To her it all just sounded like some bad mafia film. It was too crazy to be true.

"Why does he need a network for and can't we get just Moriarty out? Like cutting the head of the snake off so the rest of it's body stops working?"

"There's always people in his circles ready to take control."

"Sebastian."

"How is this even possible? How can one student have so much power over everyone else?" She asked remembering how nice most of the other students had been to her ever since she started to date Jim.

"By granting favors."

"What?" Molly asked confused

"People go to him asking all sorts of favors which he then orders his people to fulfill. Naturally most of them happen to be highly illegal. Usually people ask drugs or getting other people to do what they want for them. "

"And the thing is Moriarty doesn't ask money from the favors he fulfills for others. He only asks a one thing, a favor. That is more valuable to him than money, which he happens to have since his family is quite rich. Most people in the school owns him a favor or two so all he has to do is to pull from a few strings to get anything he wants done for himself."

That was how Moriarty has made himself the uncrowned king of the school. Everyone knew this but no one never acknowledged it out loud. Moriarty had understood a long time ago that the school and it's student's were like a small society cut out of the ordinary world and like adults, they could be easily persuaded.

Although Moriarty regarded himself the king of this society, the other saw him more as the dragon living in the near by cave who had the entire village in terror. This was because no one liked him.

Sadly that wasn't enough for them to stop them asking favors from him. That was why his business saw no end in sight. Even after he graduated someone would take his position.

Sherlock was brought back from his thoughts by the shivering girl in front of him as he decided to give her a second to gather her own thoughts.

"Why did go through the trouble of organizing this detention thing just so you could talk to me?" She asked

"I had to be sure we wouldn't be observed by your boyfriend or his people and besides it wasn't that difficult. The principal owned me a favor."

"A favor… So what are you Jim's rival then? Are you just as bad as he is and now you're using me to get him out of the picture and when that's happened you own me too." Molly asked starting to become agitated again.

Had she really fallen for the same trap twice? How could she be so stupid?

"Come down." Sherlock said annoyed and regretting his choice of words.

"While it's true I ran a business similar to his .not. like. him. I'm a sort of private detective who people go to when they have something stolen or something illegal or bad has happened to them. And I admit I too take favors as my reward but they are always related to my other cases. I never gain anything personally from them. I- I help people."

The last bit almost was too silent for her to hear but she did.

"Why can't we go to a police? If he's dealing with drugs that's their business."

"I told you. To remove the problem we have to get rid of the whole organization. To get them all fired. The police can't do that since even we have no idea who in the school are part of it."

"Just give me a good proof I should I believe you too."

"I would if I had any but you have no other choice than to trust me if you want to get away from him." Sherlock said as Molly's face turned back to him.

"_How could this have happened to me?" _She asked herself for the millionth time today.

Sherlock, able to read her thoughts, answered not very comfortingly. "I told you. Because you are too naïve"

Molly shot a murdering glare at him.

"But why are you helping people? Why are you helping Mary and now me when it has nothing to do with you? You could just go on with your life not minding a damn about anyone's worries."

"I find the usual school life extremely boring and this is how I keep myself entertained. The cases are great for stimulating my brain."

"No but why do you _help_ people? Why aren't you like him?" Molly looked at him in the eye.

"Why do you?" Sherlock replied with a question of his own.

"What?"

"You're always polite, nice and do everything anyone asks of you to even though it causes you inconvenience. Why do you do it?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." Molly said quietly

"Excatly." He replied

"Molly I should probably warn you that although he is a good guy he can be a massive dick sometimes." John cut in.

"And a drama queen. I suggested him we'd come by your house tonight but instead he went on with this little play." Mary added

"You trust Mike though don't you Molly?" Lestrade asked bringing the previous subject back

"Yes. And he seems to trust Sherlock."

"Well that settles it." Sherlock clapped his hand together clearly bored by the whole conversation. "Let me introduce you to the team!"

He walked to the door where the others were standing in a group.

"With these people I find my work somewhat easier although I could perfectly well do it by myself. And of course they're stupid enough not try to use me and they always do as I say"

Molly wondered how his friends were so calm after how the boy had just insulted them but she figured they'd just gotten used to his bad manners. Or maybe they were with him because he'd helped them too and they were friend now because of it.

After this was over maybe she too would get to be their friend too. The thought caused some happiness inside her. How she longed for real friends right now.

"These are Geoff-"

"Greg" Lestrade piped in

"-Lestrade and John Watson. They are my extra sets of muscles."

He waved his hand at the two boys and then moved to Mary

"Mary here is better than all the rest of us since she had both brains and muscles. She also happens to be John's girlfriend so I have no choice but to stand her around-"

Mary interrupted him by playfully nudging his ribs and casting a loving smile to her friend.

"And Anderson…" Sherlock said as his hand moved from Mary to the person next to her. " Didn't I told you that I wouldn't need you today? Why are you here?" He asked lowering his hand and narrowing his eyes at the skinny boy.

"You did tell him that but he wanted to come anyway. He dumped his coffee on Mr. Glover just so he would sent him here." Lestrade answered before Anderson could open his mouth.

"And that's why Anderson is part of it too. He's as loyal as a puppy to his master." Sherlock finished and made the boy in question smile proudly.

"Nice to meet you all but I still want to now _how_ _exactly_ am I suppose to help you?"

"It's simple really. You'll be my number one source in his network. Your job is to provide me useful knowledge of what he does next." Sherlock replied

"But he doesn't tell me anything about his 'work'."

"Still you see the people he deals with and so we can start identifying his network. And in time you'll gain his trust so he will take you into it too."

"But he'll know something is up and that it's me who is the leak."

"Not if we're careful. And beside you're not alone. I won't let him harm you. I promise."

Molly looked at him straight into his beautiful eyes. _(When did they become beautiful?) _

"I guess I have no choice like you previously pointed out. "

When the group exited the building it was now pitch dark outside and the rain could only be identified from the sound it made when collided with the roof and the ground. They stood outside, near the entrance doors under a canopy that provided them shelter from the drizzle.

Molly could see her dad's car pulling up at the gate and despite the distance she could sense that he was not happy.

"When there's something I need your help with I will contact you." Sherlock said before the girl could run off.

"How?"

"I happen to have my own network here and I'll introduce them to you soon so you can contact me through them anytime you need. Also here's my number." He said and handed her a business card. "Save it to your phone, not under my name but instead as cousin Ben. That's my code name so he won't be able to know it's me your talking or texting to. Do you have other questions?"

"Not right now. I should go my dad's probably getting angry. Good night everyone." She said and dashed off.

The rest stood and watched her to get to her car and drive off.

"Sherlock? Why didn't you tell her about Carl Powers? Jim is a murdered and I think she has the right to know." John asked

"It would only upset her more. I promise I'll tell her but after she's had time to think."

* * *

When Molly had got home she first endured a lecture from her parents, then she warmed her dinner in the microwave and after eating she went up to her room to do her homework. Ten o'clock in the evening she finally tucked herself under her duvet her head spinning. It still sounded too ridiculous for her to grasp that Jim was the head of some criminal network. That just didn't happen especially in school.

Molly's thoughts then drifted from Jim to Sherlock. Good he was so annoying. Hopefully he was worth of the trust she placed in him and that he would protect her from Jim if he ever found out.

Her getting caught by Jim was actually the main thing worrying her at the moment. She had never been able to lie and now it would be even more difficult to lie to someone she was death scared of.

Her phone chirped at her nightstand and she reached for it.

_"I'm coming to your house tomorrow after school at six o'clock. We need to work on your acting skills. -SH"_

Molly replied in agreement and put her phone away.

When Molly had started at her St. Xavier all she had wanted was to focus on her studies so she would get good grades and stipends that helped her to get into a good medical school. Then when she had met Jim she had foolishly though that her life had finally been given something she had previously been lacking - Romance. She had got that all right but she hadn't sign up for her life to be messed up with a psychopath and what ever Sherlock was.

When she was just about to fall to asleep a thought penetrated her mind

_"He is the one who writes the ash blog! Must be."_


End file.
